


Doing Something Together

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doing Something Together

Bond eyed the board.

“Q, ‘qat’ isn’t a word.”

“Yes it is, and it’s on a triple word score. 36 points to me.”

“It’s not a word!”

“James, it’s the leaves of an Arabian shrub, and the only word in the dictionary that starts with a ‘Q’ that isn’t followed by a ‘U’. Believe me, I would know.”

Bond sighed.

“Fine.”

Bond was treading carefully. He could play chess, he could play Monopoly, and Q never beat him at Cluedo, but Scrabble was Q’s game, and this was the first time Bond was in the lead. He lay down ‘onyx’ and wrote down his score. Q met his eyes over the board and smiled slowly. Bond knew that he was going to lose. Q lay down ‘yak’, and Bond changed tactics.

“Kiss, James?”

“I know for a fact that it’s in the dictionary.”

Q hummed to himself and rearranged a few tiles before laying out ‘isle’. It was a pitiful score, but at least it was something. Bond came back with ‘lick’. Q raised an eyebrow.

A ‘touch’, ‘stroke’, ‘wet’, and ‘groan’ later, and Q was grinding his teeth. Bond was cheating, he must be, but Q didn’t know how. He watched the spy carefully as he picked up his last few tiles and flipped them over.

“Thrust.”

“Relating to the propulsive force of a jet or rocket engine, of course, dearest Quartermaster.”

“Bond,” Q growled. He looked at his tiles, and back at the board. “I can’t go.”

Bond was doing a remarkable job of looking innocent.

“You can do a change-over with the ones the bag.”

“There’s none left in the bag.”

“So what happens now?”

“The game stops and we add up the total, and then I subtract the points from my remaining tiles.”

Bond nodded handed the score sheet over to Q, who glanced at it, and seemed abruptly taken aback.

“The verdict, Q?”

“You’ve got 365, I have 370.”

“And your leftover letters?”

Q mumbled something under his breath, forgetting Bond could read lips.

“Language, Q,” he admonished playfully, earning him a dark look.

“Six.”

“Sorry?”

“Six points. You beat me. By a point.”

Bond tried his hardest not to break out into a song and dance. It wouldn’t have been fair on poor Q who looked quite put out.

“But I’m good at Scrabble, James!”

Bond knew Q wasn’t being a bad loser. He had his Facts of Life, and the fact that he was unbeatable in Scrabble was one of them. Unfortunately for Q, he was also sitting in front of a window Bond had cleaned that morning. It was amazing how reflective glass could be. Bond reached out to Q and brushed his neck with his lips, barely touching the skin.

“You are very good at Scrabble, darling Q. And, for some reason, that game has given me some truly interesting ideas for what we could do next.”

“Oh?” Q tried to sound offhand, but the shudder in his voice gave him away.

“Mmm, something where we both win.”

Bond licked over the shell of Q’s ear and caught him as he fell forward. Bond leant in close so his whisper could be heard over Q’s breaths.

“And I’ll even let you win first.”


End file.
